


A Teachable Moment

by bjrit92



Series: Twelve Days of Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjrit92/pseuds/bjrit92
Summary: On the fifth day of ficmas, yours truly gave to thee...One teachable momeeeeent, ugly Christmas sweaters, undercover prep work, mistletoe kisses, and snowballs and fun by a tree!





	A Teachable Moment

“I’m not so sure about this, y/n.”

“Oh, don’t be so nervous. It’ll be fine. Fun, even, if you give it a chance.”

“I’m just not sure this is my kind of...thing.”

“You? Out of everything that makes you, well, you...THIS is not your thing?”

“What if I can’t do it right?”

“I’m right here. I’ll talk you through it.”

“I don’t know y/n this may be fun for other people but...am I even holding you right?”

“Not so tightly. Relax. Keep a firm grip. I’m sure if you give it a chance you’ll love it and want to do it all the time.”

“All the time? Just how often do you expect to get me...here?”

“Oh, calm down, will you? And here I thought you’re the one with all of the experience. Out of your millennia of existence, you’ve never thought, even once, to try this?”

“Let’s just say the occasion never presented itself.”

“It’ll be fun!”

“I’m starting to wish it still hadn’t—what, what’s happening?”

“Ssh. Relax. Close your eyes and it’ll be over before you know it. I really think you’ll enjoy it.”

“You swear you’ve done this before?”

“I’ve been doing it for years! I’ve only had the minor accident here and there. Just be sure to hold on the whole time, though. Once I did it with a boy growing up and he let go. He, well—“

“What? What happened to him?”

“Let’s just say he didn’t want to do it again, that’s all. It can be dangerous if you’re not careful.”

“Y/n...”

“Oh, stop being such a wuss. That’s why I’m here. I still can’t get over the fact that you’ve never done this! It’s such an exhilarating feeling. Now hold on, I’m about to—“

“What—What are you doing? Are you pushing? What’s—“

The angel let out a long yelp and gripped your hips with his hands as you began to move quicker. You grinned, laughing in your adrenaline rush and quickly gripped the front of the contraption. The two of you began to pick up speed and you felt the wind whip through your hair. Your eyes watered and you felt Gabriel bury his head in the crook of your neck. You let out a whoop and leaned slightly to steer the sled to the side of the snowbank as you reached the bottom of the hill. The sled skidded to a stop and you leaned backward onto the angel’s chest, laughing.

You felt him steadying his breathing. His huffs of breath, however, soon devolved into laughter. You hoped it was laughter of enjoyment instead of hysterics.

“You doing okay back there, babe?” You asked. He poked you in the side for your patronizing tone. You climbed out of the sled and held your hand out to him. He took it and pulled himself off of the device as well. Without letting go of your hand, he pulled you to him and kissed you soundly.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’” you breathed when he released you. He grinned at you before reaching down and taking the sled in his hand.

“Race you to the top!” He called as he began running back up the snowy hill.

Laughing in disbelief and excitement, you took off after him.


End file.
